Of Chocolate Cake and Wishes
by Lahel
Summary: Harry is determined to celebrate his tenth birthday, no matter how much his family wishes he weren't born. The best revenge is to live a happy life, after all. WRITTEN FOR HARRY POTTER (and J K Rowling)'s BIRTHDAY!


**In celebration of Harry James Potter's 33rd birthday, but in my mind, he'll never grow old.**

**Summary: Harry is determined to celebrate his tenth birthday, no matter how much his family wishes he weren't born. The best revenge is to live a happy life, after all.**

**Warnings: Neglect and verbal abuse from the Dursleys**

* * *

It was Harry James Potter's tenth birthday, and his ninth celebrating with his relatives. Only that they weren't celebrating at all, because his relatives were normal and he was a 'freak'. Honestly? If being normal meant becoming like _them_, Harry would gladly stay abnormal, thank you very much.

But nonetheless, it was Harry's tenth birthday and the first one who acknowledged it at all was Dudley (though how did he know was a mystery for the ages). Dudley grinned like an idiot and pushed him in the mud before the school bell rang. The other kids all saw, but they averted their eyes. It was none of their business, anyways.

Harry hated his birthdays.

Once he got home late (having had to stay after school for some idiotic thing that Dudley used him as a scapegoat on) his 'loving' family forced him to do chores. He accidentally missed a spot while wiping the furniture, and his Aunt Petunia turned her bitter words towards him. "If only you weren't born," she said, "we would be the perfect family."

Harry tried to ignore her words, but they were hurtful. He imagined growing up with his real parents but he didn't even have any pictures of them so he didn't get very far with them. So he comforted himself with the thought that the only reason the Dursleys got on so well was because they had a common enemy/victim: him. Otherwise, they would be forced to admit to their own faults and get into many many arguments and divorce like the couple at Number 2, Privet Drive did, maybe even leave Dudley in a boy's home somewhere! There Dudley would be bullied for being fat and ugly and he'd finally get his just desserts!

He shook himself out of his thoughts. He could dream of the ruin of the Dursleys later in the safety of his cupboard. For now, he had work to do.

The Dursleys had left about an hour ago as soon as Vernon had come home. He finally had the house to himself! And there was one special thing that Harry really wanted since he was young.

A birthday cake.

He took out a piece of notebook paper that had the recipe for a simple chocolate cake written on it. He had seen it so many times he could recite it without even looking, but just in case...

Harry placed the paper on the countertop.

The oven had to be preheated to 180 degrees celsius, or 350 degrees fahrenheit. He reached over the stoves to do so.

Check.

Next he had to coat the pans with butter.

Check.

Mix flour, sugar, milk, cocoa, eggs, vanilla extract, baking powder and baking soda.

Check.

It spilled a little over the bowl, but it should be fine- he could always clean it up later.

The oven finished heating, and he quickly poured the contents of the bowl into the pans and set them in the middle.

Soon, the cake was finished baking. The top sprung back perfectly when touched. He set them on wires to cool, before taking out the frosting.

Frosting. Yum.

Best of all, it was chocolate frosting!

Once he was done frosting it, he picked up several crumbs. Best not to put it to waste... He stuck his finger in his mouth.

It was heavenly. Harry never actually had cake unless a kid brought some to school to share with everybody. Even then, he only got small pieces.

But this was all his!

He put the cake in a container and put it under the thin blanket on top of the cot. Nobody would miss the container- Petunia had told him to throw it out earlier that day.

A little after Harry was finished cleaning, the Dursleys came back.

They found (more like created) a reason to lock him in the cupboard early that night, probably as more punishment for being born.

In the cupboard, Harry took out his cake again. With the one candle he was able to sneak away and a match, he lit up and began to sing under his breath.

"Happy birthday to me... Happy birthday to me..."

He blew the candles and made a wish, for next year to be different, to be special.

Harry had no idea that his wish would come true, that his next birthday would mark his meeting with _his_ people, magical people.

But for now, Harry had his birthday cake, and he was content.

* * *

**A/N: Ah... sorry about going over the processes of making cake. Why chocolate cake? Its ingredients are simple to find and it's like THE easiest thing to bake. Recipe can be found at www. countryliving recipefinder/ easy- chocolate- party- cake- 3901**

**(minus the spaces. Duh.)**

**"Dursley" is synonymous to "Idiot" or "Moron". Take your pick.**

**Anyways, I ended the story on a happy note! Yay! Bet Harry wouldn't be expecting a giant next year... :)**

**Quick fact: Did you know HJP and JKR also share a birthday with Juliet Capulet (from Shakespeare)? It's true. ^o^ I wrote a parody of Romeo and Juliet once, and posted it here. (Shameless self-advertisement, gotta love them!)**

**Reviews would be rewarded with a cake that cannot be smelt, felt, seen, heard, nor tasted. But as you can't prove that it's NOT there, you can just assume that it IS there. Does that make sense to you? The point is, review if you want to wish Harry happy birthday!**


End file.
